


Sweeten Her Up

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All the ways to get cavities, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architect Ben, Are they into food fetish?, Ben likes Rey, Developing Relationship, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Rey likes sweets, member of City Council Rey, suggestive eating, take a guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: “What is it? A bomb?”“A cake,” blurted Ben.“Are you drunk?”“What? No.”“Is it poisoned?” Rey asked tapping the box with her pen.“No! It’s just a cake.” Ben yanked the lid off. “Look! There is even a cherry on the top.”“Mister Solo, are you trying to bribe me?” she asked blandly.Or: all the times Ben uses sweet treats to get into Rey's good graces.





	Sweeten Her Up

 

“Remind me once again why are we doing it?” asked Ben eyeing the door apprehensively. A shiny sign plate with ‘Rey Jakobs’ on it was making him seriously uncomfortable. Dameron rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“We are doing it because  _you_  were an prick and must apologize,” he eyed Ben sternly, “and  _I_  sincerely believe that your project is beneficial to the community and I don’t want your jerk of a boss to fire your sorry ass.” A valid point.

“I thought you hate First Order,” Ben grumbled.

“I do, I just happen to like you,” responded his friend with a huff. “So please, man up, take this,” Poe pressed a white box into his reluctant hands, “and go do something about it.” Ben took a step back.

“But I can’t! Haven’t Leia taught you nothing? It’s a  _bribe_! I can’t bribe an officer.” Dameron snorted in annoyance.

“It’s not a bribe, it’s a peace offering. You don’t want Rey to bite your head off the moment she sees you, right?” Ben groaned.

“I think she’ll do it regardless.”

“She won’t if you won’t be an asshole, ” his friend quipped.

“She threw a stapler in my face!”

“You demanded to demolish a kindergarten, called her nothing in front of the whole City Council and implied that she wasn’t competent enough to do her job,” Poe reminded him. Yep, it wasn’t his brightest moment, but still…

“Which only proves my point,” Ben responded petulantly.

“OK, Solo, I’m done,” announced Dameron opening the door abruptly and showing him inside. “Good luck!”  _That traitor._  Ben froze like deer in the headlights expecting, and with a good reason, for formidable Miss Jakobs to kill him on spot. To his surprise she didn’t even lift her head, fully focused on her work. Even more surprising, with her nose scrunched in concentration she looked pretty cute for such a feral creature.  _Well, here goes nothing._  Ben tentatively cleared his throat. Jakobs lifted her eyes and her face immediately turned into a stony mask.

“Mister Solo,” she greeted him coolly.

“Miss Jakobs,” he nodded awkwardly. The woman gave him a freezing stare.

“What do you want?” Ben gulped.

“I… um… you… I mean… Here!” He showed her a notorious box. The woman eyed it suspiciously.

“What is it? A bomb?”  _A gift, a peace offering, a sweetener. Say something!_

“A cake,” blurted Ben. Jakobs looked at him with a frown.

“Are you drunk?”

“What? No.”

“Because I heard you say  _cake_ ,” she stated dryly.

“It is,” Ben confirmed.

“Is it poisoned?” she asked tapping the box with her pen.

“What? No! It’s just a cake.” Ben yanked the lid off. “Look! There is even a cherry on the top.” He enthusiastically grinned at chocolate and whipping cream concoction internally wincing at his own stupid behaviour.  _Why was this woman so intimidating?_  Rey looked at the cake, then at him.

“Mister Solo, are you trying to bribe me?” she asked blandly.

“No! Yes. Maybe?” Ben amended. “Is it working?”

“You do realize that I won’t approve your project for a piece of cake?” she asked with the hint of amusement.  _OK, at least she isn’t angry._

“Yes. I mean, I know that. It’s an  _‘I’m sorry’_  cake for me being me. If you just…”

“I just what?” Jakobs asked pointedly. Ben sighed.

“Listen, can we do it this way – you eat it and I finish my presentation and then you decide whether or not you approve. The presentation, I mean, not the cake. Ugh.” He rummaged through his folder for  the documents, but produced a plastic fork instead. “Here,” he pushed it toward her. She examined it suspiciously, then unwrapped it and picked the cherry. Suddenly the sight of her lips wrapped around the fork made it extremely difficult for Ben to concentrate.

“OK, Mr. Solo, proceed.” He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

“So, the original plan for…”

 

_OK, you’ve got it, Solo You can do it._  Yes, he gave himself a pep talk. No, he wasn’t ashamed. Actually, it already was a huge progress. Ben would probably never dare to do this if not for a very enlightening talk from Rey’s friend Rose. If not for her he would have still go on with his head in his ass. Now, though, he had a plan. A strategy even. He only needed  _balls_  to act on it. Anyway, today was just as good time as ever. He checked for the hundredth time the cupcake he was holding, took a deep breath and entered.

“Ben!” greeted him a cheerful voice.

“Rey!” he automatically smiled in response. Who could tell just a couple of month ago how much things would change?

“How are you? Is this a cupcake?” her beautiful hazel eyes immediately zeroed in on the sweet treat. To tell the truth, it wasn’t a cupcake, it was  _the_  cupcake, a huge obnoxious thing with pink frosting and all kinds of decorations available. And cherry filling, of course. The mere sight of it could induce sugar coma. Yes, Ben picked well.

“For you,” he handed her the sweet monstrosity. Rey licked her lips making his blood rush south, then side-eyed him.

“OK, Solo, out with it. What do you want?” Ben flushed.

“I’m not… It’s not like that.” Rey stared at him unblinking.

“You know that I won’t allow First Order to make a parking space out of that playground?” she asked sternly.

“Obviously…”

“And to build on the park premises?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Of course.”

“And to turn that 30s building on Aldera Street into a shopping center?”

“Rey, it’s not like that!” Ben exclaimed.  “It’s personal.” Rey cocked her head curiously.

“Personal? How so?” Ben squirmed.

“I… Will you… Gooutwithme!” he finally blurted.

“What?” she blinked. He blushed up to the tips of his ears.

“Oh God, forget about it.”  _That was stupid, he was stupid, he shouldn’t have listened to Rose, he should have…_

“No, please, can you repeat?” Rey asked. “Slowly.”  _Oh God, please, don’t let him make fool of himself again._ Ben took a deep breath.

“Will you go out with me?” he repeated slower this time. Rey eyed him curiously.

‘Are you afraid of me?” Ben blinked in surprise.

“What?”

“I’m trying to understand whether you are afraid or I’m making you uncomfortable,” Rey explained softly, her finger idly gathering the cupcake frosting. “So what is it?”  _She doesn’t expect him to say it, does she?_

“Ugh… Both, probably,” he responded, following the movement of the said finger to her mouth with hungry eyes. “You can be both arousing and terrifying,” he added absently. Rey’s eyebrow went up **.**   _Shit, did he say it aloud?_

“Is that so?” she  _purred_ before licking her finger again. Ben barely suppressed a groan.  _God, she is doing it on a purpose._  “Tell me, this date, will there be food?”

“Plenty,” he responded quickly.

“Good,” Rey responded, slowly, very slowly unwrapping the cursed cupcake.

“Is that a yes?” Ben asked hopefully, sounding even to his ears like a lovesick fool he apparently was. She snorted.

“Yes, dummy. Isn’t that obvious?”  _Oh? Oh!_  He nodded enthusiastically.

“Friday, at seven. I’ll pick you up. Wear something nice. Um, I mean, you always look nice, I mean…” Rey giggled.

“I’ve got it. Something nice. Don’t be late.” And then she proceeded to take a bite with such obscene moan that Ben forgot how to breath.

“Mmmmm,” he croaked, at the loss of words. Rey grinned.

“Bye, Ben. See you on Friday.”

 

_Don’t be a pussy, Solo. Men up!_ Ben might look tough but it didn’t mean he  _was_  tough. And the experience was nerve-wracking. He even consulted with  _Finn_  of all people! And here he was, standing under his girlfriend’s office, holding a pink pastry box in a white-knuckle grip. Yep,  _so_  manly. His sufferings ended by the door opening abruptly and revealing said girlfriend, as beautiful as always with her bright smile and dress clinging to her every curve.

“Ben!” Rey squealed in delight. “Why didn’t you call me?” He mustered a smile.

“Surprise? This is for you.” He handed her a pastel pink box with a silver ribbon and elegant cursive script on the top.  _Varykino Delights_  a was very, very expensive pastry shop.

“Thank you!” Rey beamed at him, but her smile dimmed when she noticed his expression. “Ben, what’s going on?” He gulped.

“Sweetheart, we need to talk.” Rey’s fingers stilled on the ribbon. The blood left her face.

“You are dumping me,” she said blankly. Ben’s head jerked in shock.

“What? No!”

“You are. You always try to sweeten me up when you want something and now  _we need to talk_.” Rey’s eyes started to tear up. Ben’s heart stopped. “What is it? Am I too needy? Too clingy? ‘It’s not about you, it’s about me’ bullshit?” She sniffed pitifully. In a second he was by her side gathering her in his arms.

“For God’s sake, Rey, I’m not dumping you, I’m asking you to move in with me!” His girlfriend froze.

“ _Oh_.”

“Yes, oh,” Ben kissed her temple. “But you are so damn independent that I didn’t know how to ask you without you throwing the keys in my face. I’m not breaking up with you, I fucking love you.” Maybe not his most romantic confession, but then Rey didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh. I love you too,” she mumbled into his chest.

“Good”, Ben kissed the top of her head.

“Good.”

“So, is that a yes?” he asked gently. Rey gave him a watery smile.

“Of course it is. As if I’m ever letting you go,” she hugged him tightly.

“Then don’t,” Ben responded seriously. Rey looked at him questioningly, than tugged him down for a very sound, very thorough kiss. Well,  _this_  was more like he imagined it to go – with his girl in his arms.

“So, when is the big day?” asked his beautiful girlfriend when they parted. Ben shrugged.

“Whenever you are ready. Dad even promised to lent us Falcone.” Rey hummed contentedly, her fingers idly untying ribbons on the pastry box.

“I’m so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend with so generous parents.”

“And soon you’ll have a sweet live-in boyfriend,” Ben grinned in response.

“U-hu. Want an éclair?”

“No. I would prefer something sweeter,” he announced before leaning to steal another kiss.

 

Ben was sweeping the kitchen floor when he heard the tell-tale click of the lock. He internally sighed – Rey was supposed to return to the pristine-looking house. At least, the main treat was ready. Nonna Padme’s famous Christmas cake was sitting proudly on the table, dusted with powdered sugar. Ben rarely baked, but this was an extra special occasion. He even called his mom for advice/moral support.  _Well, here goes nothing._

“What’s going on?” Rey asked curiously taking in her boyfriend in puppy-dog printed apron with a broom in his hand. Ben smiled shyly.

“Sweetheart, you are early.”

“Early enough to see my boyfriend turning into housewife?” Rey smiled cheekily. Ben blushed.

“Sorry, I’m almost done cleaning.” Rey followed him to the kitchen sniffing loudly.

“Wow, and here I was wondering what was making a sweet, sweet love to my nose. Have you done it yourself?” she asked with amazement.

“Yep, mostly. Mom sent some spiritual help through phone,” he smiled.

“Mmm, delicious,” Rey announced eyeing the cake but nuzzling his neck. Ben sighed in bliss.

“Here, take a seat. This is a traditional recipe of my grandma. She used to bake a big cake with candied fruits like this every Christmas.” Ben cut a hefty slice for her. Rey’s eyes lit.

“Wow! It’s so great that you honour family traditions,” she grinned licking her fingers.

“It’s particularly nice that I’m doing it with you,” he said softly. “Try it.” Rey bit it with a moan  that did terrible things to Ben’s composure.

“Oh my God, it’s incredible!” He chuckled.

“Not so fast, Sweetheart. There is a catch.”

“Huh?” she looked at him confusedly.

“My grandma always baked a coin inside. Whoever gets it will be lucky for the rest of the year.”

“You could have warned me earlier,” Rey said with mock offense.

“But what fun in that? Hey!” Ben squeaked as she elbowed him. He watched with anticipation as she took more measurable bites, rolling her eyes in pleasure.  _Let the calculations be right, please, let them be right._  Rey paused mid-bite.

“Uh, Ben, I think I’ve found your lucky charm.” She took out the offending object. “Oh, it doesn’t look like a coin, more like a ring. You sure you haven’t dropped a…” She stopped mid-phrase finding her boyfriend on one knee.

“Rey, Sweetheart, I…”

“What are you doing?” she asked in shock.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Ben chuckled.

“Are you proposing me?” Rey guessed, flabbergasted.

“Yes. And if you don’t mind…”

“You asked your mom how to bake a cake so that you could propose me?” Rey asked incredulously. Ben blinked, fighting sudden anxiety. This was not going the way he though.

“Yes, and I also asked for a heirloom ring,” he responded slowly.

“And proceeded to bake it in a cake,” his girlfriend continued dryly.

“Rey, baby…”

“To propose me right in the kitchen.” Panic hit him full force.

“I’m so sorry, please, don’t be upset with me, I can do better,” he started babbling. “You’ll have the best restaurant, music, flowers, everything, I promise. I love you so much, Sweetheart, you deserve the best. If you give me a chance, I swear, on our wedding we’ll have the biggest, most obnoxious wedding ca- umph,” he was stopped mid-sentence when a full weight of his girlfriend crushed him right into the floor and then her lips were all over him. Ben not-so-secretly loved when Rey took charge but now he was worried that she would devour him. Well, would be worried if he could think, that is. Rey had that effect on him. They parted, panting hard. Why on Earth was he needing air when this beautiful radiant woman was kissing the living daylight out of him?

“If that wasn’t clear enough, that was a yes,” Rey finally mustered, making no move to get up.

“Really?” he asked incredulously.

“Yes, dummy,” she snorted wiggling her bottom to settle on her fiancé more comfortably. Ben tensed.

“Rey, what are you doing?” he rasped.

“Take an educated guess,” she responded cheekily grounding her hips in his. The minx.

“Here?”  _This was a bad idea_ , his head supplied. His other parts, though, suddenly found themselves very  _up_  to the occasion.

“You know I can take whatever I want? And right now I want to ride my fiancé through kitchen floor,” Rey whispered into his ear. Any objections?” Plenty. Kitchen floor was an uncomfortable, unhygienic place where… Rey grounded on him again. Ah, never mind.

“No?” she smirked at his moan. “Good.” And she did.

 

“Don’t touch it.” Finn jumped from fright and pressed a hand to his chest.

“Ben, you scared me shitless,” he complained. The man glared at him.

“Please, put it down,” Finn gave him a confused look. God, why are all Rey’s friends so stubborn?

“It’s just a whipping cream.” He eyed the can suspiciously. “Or is it not?” Ben rolled his eyes preparing to give the man a piece of his mind when his wife decided to saunter into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” she asked curiously.

“Your husband doesn’t want to share his whipping cream,” Finn whined waiving his half-eaten brownie in front of Rey.

“Ben?” she raised an eyebrow expectantly. He found himself staring at her. God, she was beautiful.

“It’s for our anniversary,” Ben explained reluctantly when he came to himself.

“I thought we were going to watch that play?” Rey sounded confused. Ben immediately felt guilty.

“Yeah, but we haven’t had proper alone time in ages and the children will be with my parents and…” He looked bashful. “Remember when I brought you cake for the first time?” Rey smiled wistfully.

“With cherry on the top?” Ben smirked.

“And whipped cream. So…” His wife eyed the can with newfound interest.

“Oh God, you and your weird food fetishes,” groaned Finn loudly. The man sure knew how to kill the mood. Ben pushed the thought out of his mind.

“What would you say, Sweetheart?” he lowered his voice.

“Who has weird fetishes?” loudly questioned Poe. Ben ignored him staring adoringly into his wife’s eyes.

“I love you,” proclaimed Rey.

“Is that so?” he teased her. “Or do you just like my cakes?” Finn pretended to gag.

“Those two! Poe, they are going at it right in front of me!” Rey didn’t pay him any attention focusing on her husband.

“Ben Solo, you are the chocolate of my life, cream of my days and my cherry on the top!” Ben beamed. Finn did not.

“Ugh!”

“Baby, what’s wrong?” called Rose softly.  _Why was his house full of people?_  He needed them gone, like, yesterday.

“The Solos are going to do it right on kitchen counter. We ate there!” her boyfriend wailed. The woman huffed.

“Should I remind you what you two,” she looked pointedly at him, than at Poe, “did to me on  _our_  kitchen counter?”

“OK, let’s give the lovebirds some privacy,” cheerfully suggested Dameron. Ben has never loved him more than at that moment. “Have fun!”

“Close the door!” he shouted to the trio.

“After all these years….” Finn rumbled. “Like fucking rabbits…” The door finally closed. Rey slowly licked her lips.

“Ben, will you be upset if we use this whipping cream  _now_?” He smirked.

“Good thing I’ve bought two cans.”

“Did you?” asked his wife already fumbling with his buttons.

“Uhu,” he nodded pawing at her zipper. “And chocolate sauce.” Rey gasped.

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
